Script: Characters and Factions
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: A quick overview of the characters and factions in my "Script" (Parts 1 & 2) Matrix parody.


**_Script 1 & 2 - Character Bios_**

* * *

**FACTIONS**

_**Faction 1** – The Ones_

_The Ones with the ability to bend the Matrix to their will, hoping to free humankind from the war against the machines._

_**Faction 2** – The Agents_

_The Agents of the System, including Organ and Agents Finn, Bethell and Marshall. They wish to bring the others to justice and restore harmony to the Matrix at whatever cost._

_**Faction 3** – Baileyus' Army_

_They wish to wield peace against the machines, but have a limitation to the pain they will undergo._

_**Faction 4** – Agent Williams_

_He wishes to destabilise the Matrix by creating copies of himself and thereby taking over the entire Matrix._

_**Faction 5** – The Oracle_

_She opposes the Trisharchitect and wishes to swing the balance of the Matrix in her favour using the Ones_

_**Faction 6** – Trisharchitect_

_She opposes the Oracle and wishes to swing the balance of the Matrix her way using the viral Agent Williams._

_**Faction 7** – The Mardis Gras_

_Has gained immense power from the Matrix, and wishes the war to continue for his own gain._

* * *

_**CHARACTERS**_

**Peter Jarvis – **

_The One. The mainstay of the force. Flung into the trap to which was set by The Agents._

_Nemesis: Agent Williams, Organ_

_Ally: Megan Tyler, Baileyus_

**Agent Williams –**

_A.K.A Tom Williams, the viral boyfriend of Kimity. Turned evil by the Hijacker, out to corrupt the world._

_Nemesis: Peter Jarvis._

_Ally: Trisharchitect_

**Kim Cobb (Kimity) –**

_The boyfriend of "Agent" Tom Williams. Allied with Peter, befriended Megan and Baileyus. Kimity in Part II_

_Nemesis: The Mardis Gras_

_Ally: Megan_

**Baileyus –**

_The guiding light in Part II. Allied with Cat and Holley._

_Nemesis: Agent Finn_

_Ally: Peter_

**Kim Twins A & B –**

_The corrupted from of Kim Cobb in Part I. Is controlled solely by the Mardis Gras._

_Nemesis: Holley, Megan_

_Ally: Mardis Gras_

**Holley Goodban –**

_Denizen of The Matrix hired to help Baileyus out. Has not been unplugged._

_Nemesis: Kim Twins A & B_

_Ally: Amy Chirgwin_

**Megan Tyler –**

_The Other One. Has some of the powers possessed by Peter. Works in tandem to achieve goals. Retrained by Baileyus in Part II._

_Nemesis: Kim Twins A & B, the Agents_

_Ally: Peter_

**The Oracle –**

_Jonathan Kane has the ability to predict the future. Shick is his "protector" but she believes it is the other way around._

_Ally: Shick_

_Nemesis: Trisharchitect_

**Catherine "Cat" Addison –**

_Denizen of the Matrix hired to help Baileyus out. Has no special power._

_Ally: Baileyus_

_Nemesis: None_

**The Mardis Gras –**

_Trafficker of people in and out of The Matrix. Is in control of the Kim Twins._

_Ally: Kim Twins_

_Nemesis: Kimity, Megan_

**Amy Chirgwin –**

_Denizen of the Matrix hired by Baileyus. Has no special power._

_Ally: Holley Goodban_

_Nemesis: Kim Twins A & B_

**Shick –**

_The immature servant of the Oracle. Hates but obeys her._

_Ally: The Oracle_

_Nemesis: The Oracle_

**Agent Marshall –**

_The fastest of the Agents of the System. Out to bring Peter, Megan and Agent Williams to justice for breaking the rules._

_Ally: The Agents, Organ_

_Nemesis: Agent Williams, Peter, Megan_

**Agent Finn –**

_The smartest of the Agents of the System. Out to bring Peter, Megan and Agent Williams to justice for breaking the rules._

_Ally: The Agents, Organ_

_Nemesis: Agent Williams, Peter, Megan_

**Agent Bethell –**

_The physically strongest of the Agents of the System. Out to bring Peter, Megan and Agent Williams to justice for breaking the rules._

_Ally: The Agents, Organ_

_Nemesis: Agent Williams, Peter, Megan_

**Hijacker –**

_A mysterious figure that enjoys seeing suffering and pain wrought on the Matrix. Wishes to see it abolished at whatever cost._

_Ally: None_

_Nemesis: None_

**Trisharchitect –**

_A powerful figure that created the Matrix alongside the Oracle, but is destined to be forever polarised against her._

_Ally: Agent Williams_

_Nemesis: Oracle_

**Organ –**

_Headagent Organ, a terrible being from the future. Commands the Programmi D'ellimissione._

_Ally: The Agents_

_Nemesis: Peter_


End file.
